The Tiger Clan
by xXxDay-ZxXx
Summary: There is a new predator sitting atop the food chain. These young things come in varieties. Like bears, eagles, lions... and tigers that turn into people These young ones eat the vampire... So what will they say when the Cullens need help? Rated T 4 words!
1. Hunger

Chapter One

My clan was hidden, deep in the forrests of Olympia. We were small, but we were stong and united. Emphasis on strong. We were like the La Push boys and girl. We could phase into an animal. But not a wolf. Whatever clan we were born into, that animal we would phase into. I was in the Tiger Clan. We had recently migrated and we were planning to stay in the Olympia area, where it was wet to wash away our tracks, and because our reason for existence contsantly flooded past this area.

Vampires.

Yes, we were made to be the predators of the vampire. Yes, we _eat _the vampire. Out saliva is posionous, killing quickly. It worked on vampires too, the pieces of their bodies frozen under out posion, but we were immune to the venom of any other animal, Clan or non-Clan alike. Snake venom, or even funnel web spider venom would not harm us in the slightest.

But while on the prowl, I smelt something. I knew it was vampire and my stomach rumbled, but it was a different kind. Almost human, but mostly vampire... What was this? I made a long mark down a tree, showing the pack I was following a scent, then set off. I set off at a walking pace, reserving my energy. I tread through the mud and around the trees until I heard the bubbling of a river. I poked my head from the trees, and almost gasped at what I saw. In the centre of the clearing, infront of a river, was a huge white house. But that wasn't what shocked me.

Inside was at least _nine _vampires. WHAT THE HELL?

I must have snarled, because all eyes turned to me, and they were all golden, except for a pair of chocolate ones, set atop a perfect face. A pale face. I snarled louder, my teeth curling and my back aching. I stepped from the trees, showing myself.

I was a rather large tiger, since I was taller than most in human form. I stood about the size of one and a half horses, one on the others shoulders, and my coat was a beautiful cream, other than the jagged black stripes running along my body. There were collective gasps from the house, all eyes on me. I felt my claws pull out, read to tear at the vampire flesh.

"That tiger is human." A vampire with copper hair whispered, tilting his head to the side, his eyes never leaving mine. I snarled again, but I added an eye roll. More gasps. I jumped into the air and started spinning. As I span, I phased, so when I landed, I was in my human form and crouched on the ground, my right leg sticking out and leaning away, my hands forward and palm down on the ground, my left leg bent under me. My silky brown hair -almost black- fell from my head all the way down to _just _not touching ground. My lips curled and I snarled again.

The strange thing about Clans - other than the fact they can phase - is that they can half phase. My tiger clan, for example. Their hair grows longer on their bodies, their nails elongate, their teeth grow. Mine were long fangs so long that I could barely keep my mouth shut.

"Clan?" The same vampire asked. I straightened from my crouch, brushing my arm. A perk of being in a clan, your clothes never shred when you phase. They stay on your human form, so I wasn't naked infront of a mind reading vampire. I looked up at him.

"A Clan of shape shifters. We are different from the La Pushians. We don't kill vampires by burning them. We kill them by _eating _them. Yummy, I must say."

"Your kidding!" A vampire with caramel coloured hair and a compationate face gasped. I rolled my eyes.

"Why would I? Or don't you believe me? I thought you all being vampires and seeing a tiger phase into a human before your very eyes would be enough to convince you." I scoffed. A small pixie like vampire with short black hair rolled her eyes.

"She has a point." She told the mind reader. He shot her a sharp look and she smirked, then he rolled his eyes. I looked all the vampires over as they filed out.

Pixie. Mind reader. Old man. Model. Brunette. Mother figure. Muscles. Background boy. Then there was...

Her hair was copper, ringlets that fell to her hips like mine. Her eyes were chocolate brown and her cheeks were flushed as though she had just been running. My stomach snarled again and I snarled with it.

I felt arms wrap around me and pull me back just before I jumped. I knew these hands. My Clan's hands. But I still thrashed in them as my hunger drove me forward. The vampires packed around her, protecting her. I phased, leaping forward, but five more orange tigers where blocking my view. I roared in anger and hunger in their faces, but they didn't flinch.

But then my inner vampire sensor alerted me of one further away. With a happy bark sort of a sound, I ran with the force of a super sonic freight train through the trees.

_Feels like theres a few of them! _I yelled in my mind.

_Good, I am feeling a bit peckish, _Belinda grinned in her mind, pushing her legs to run faster. I laughed juberently.

_You are always hungry, _I managed before leaping onto a vampire and ripping out half of it's neck, swallowing the bite. Oh.. my... I was so hungry, and this was beautiful. But we had to take care of the others. I leapt onto another vampire than Ericka was having trouble with. I got an arm that he was pulling back to punch her with and sank in my teeth, allowing my saliva to flow into him. Almost immediately his arm shut down, then the rest of his body followed. Once all of the vampires were down, we set to eating them. I got the first one all to myself, Shane had one to himself, Ericka and Belinda shared one, Peter and Harry had one each. Five vampires in one hit... We got lucky. Then again, most vampire flocks were too stupid to even know what was happening before we got them with our posion.

Licking my lips as I swallowed the last piece of vampire collar bone, I looked at my Clan. I was sort of an Alpha, to them. The leader seemed to always have a white coat in this Clan. We nodded, then walked back to the crypt. I heard a chuckle when I thought this, walking through the trees.

I walked with Shane, my second in command, then Peter and Belinda, then lastly Harry and Ericka. It may sound mean, but it was actually rank order of the females, and then their males. Because I was female, I went a little sexist and the male's role is to protect the female's so that they can reproduce safetely. But hey, the system should work. I don't know if it is.

As the vampires flitted out to make a huge line, the half blood behind the mind reader and the plain brunette, there was a huge gust of wind as we all spun around, phasing. I don't know why, but we always spun quickly whenever we phased. We all stood there, in rank order, until we fanned out to be in a line like they were.

"I appologize for my attroticious behaviour before. I was hungry, because he hadn't found any vampires in over a week, and most life flees whenever we near... It was rough, to say the least, ignoring eight vampires... But I guess the little one set me over the edge. Sorry, there." I gave her a weak smile. The girl opened her mouth to answer, when something russet flew at me, snapping at my neck. After just eating, I was unbelievably strong, and kicked the wolf off me while backflipping into the air, spinning around, then smashing the wolf hard into the dirt with a ferocious snarl. Shane gave it a good punch before more wolves exploded everywhere. We all phased too, snarling and preparing to fight.

"STOP!" The older vampire male cried. All the wolves froze, looking at him. "_All _of you!" He snarled. My head whipped around with a harsh snarl. The adrenaline was pumping through me, begging to be used. "Wolves, this is the Tiger Clan. Tiger Clan, this is the La Push pack."

I blinked repeatedly, then a grin spead across my face. I phased, then looked to him.

"Did I just pound the leader?"

"One of the two." The oldy said with a small smile.

"Two? Wouldn't they fight? I mean, two Alpha's would create too much tension..." I shuddered at the memory of me having to fight the old Alpha. I was the rightful Alpha, and he was unwilling to step down. Then I walked over to the russet wolf in a small dent in the Earth, lifting him above my head then placing him on his feet, dusting off his russet coat, giving him a playful smirk. "Sorry, there. Who is the other Alpha?"

A black wolf gave a sharp bark. I turned to him.

"Russet is _way _better colour." I said in a tone people use when they pretend to be gay shop attendents. My clan cracked up, as well as the Cullens and most of the wolves, including the two alphas. I smirked, hands triumphantly on my hips. "Well, guys, chop chop, phase and introduce yourselfs." I clapped. My clan spun, phasing, and each male stood protectivly behind the left shoulder of their female. Shane had a growl building in his chest, but I slapped with the back of my hand, making the pack laugh loudly.

"I am Sky and this is my mate Shane." I looked up at Shane with love and he gave me a soft smile.

"My name is Belinda, you can call me Bells or Lindy, and this is my mate Peter."

"My name is Ericka, and this is my mate Harry. Please to meet you." Ah, Ericka. Always the peace maker. I snickered under my breath and she flicked a pebble at me. I launched at her, knocking her to the ground under me. We rolled around like that, everyone watching us until I finally had her pinned. We were both laughing breathlessly, a little sweat on our forheads, before I fell onto her. She laughed harder, patting my back. I blew a rasberry at her and she tried to shove me off. I heard a laugh, and I quickly backflipped off Ericka just before Belinda bellyflopped onto Ericka. I landed on all fours, and when I saw Ericka gasping I laughed loudly.

"Ha ha, I am too fast for you! Go Alpha Power!" I cried, pumping a fist in the air. Even _more _laughter. Shane walked up with an amused smirk and picked me up. I crawled up his chest and sat on his shoulders. Then I shakily stood up and spead my arms and legs. "I am _the_ tallest! Booyeah!"

Then I performed my grand finale. I put my hands on Shane's head, then kicked up and did I bent-arm handstand with legs in the splits, watching the amazed and amused expressions on the Cullen's and wolves' faces. I stretched my arms so they were straight, the same with my legs, then picked up one arm and tucked it across my back. Then I lowered myself again so my head was touching Shane's, and I lifted my other arm so I was balancing on our heads, facing the others who were all amazed accept for my clan, because they helped me learn this trick. It was hard to learn, too.

I bent my legs forwards so the tips of my toes were touching Shane's scalp, then leaned forward and he caught me in his arms.

"God, I _love _showing off!" I laughed with everyone else. The only reason people tollerated my showing off was because I was good at it.

"It is like a Quileute crossed with Alice!" The big one snickered. The little pixie one gasped in fake hurt, placing a hand over her unbeating heart, then flashing out with the same hand and cracking his diamond skin.

A clap of thunder suddenly boomed over head and I jumped into a crouch, snarling in surprise. The older one laughed softly.

"I think we should come inside." He motioned to the house. All the vampires went in, the wolves ran into the forrest, and I bravely followed the vampires, followed by my less that excited Clan.


	2. The Pancake

Chapter Two

My mouth was watering posionous saliva as I smelled the delish smell of the vampire house. My stomach gave a small rumble, even though I had just eaten. I blushed in shame. I was like an animal. Never stopping, just killing.

"Don't be ashamed." The honey blonde mumbled the same time the mind reader whispered. "You aren't."

The right corner of my lip twitched up in amusement. This was like Ericka and Belinda. The petite twin girls that said practically _everything _at the same time and had a habit of finishing eachother's sentences.

"Well, I think that we should introduce eachother." The mind reader smiled warmly at me, feeling my discomfert. "My name is Edward, this is my beautiful mate Bella, and our daughter Renesmee. This is Carlisle, his mate Esme. Alice and her mate Jasper. Emmet and his mate Rosalie, or we all her Rose." The most beautiful vampire in the room smiled at me, tenderly, and I gave her a grin back.

"Hey Rose." I smirked. "And you must be the silly one that bad mouthed Alice?" I cocked my head to the side as I stared at Emmett. He chuckled.

"Light hearted teasing, is all. Alice likes it. Right, Alli?" Emmett turned to Alice with a hopeful expression. Alice shook her head feircly and quickly, a smirk on her small lips. I let out a playful snarl, winking at Alice and stalked toward Emmett. He looked honestly scared, stepping backward with every step I took forward. When I snapped my teeth, he yelped, turned and sprinted out the back. I collapsed onto the floor in a fit of giggles, along with Alice and Rose.

I immediately stopped and got prepared to phase when there was a loud crash and a bunch of huge tanned boys jogged in, wearing only shorts. They looked at me worridly, but Edward was on it.

"Sky, these are the wolves you pulverized before." That set me off. I stood and whined:

"I only pulzerized _two!_" In my bitchiest, most annoying voice. Everyone laughed. I snapped at them. "What, you want me to pulzerize the _rest _of you?"

"Nah, we were just wondering why Emmett was running through the trees, screaming and scared shitless." One guffawed. I gave a small giggle and raised my hand. The whole pack, clan and coven laughed.

"Girl power!" Alice slapped me a double high-five.

"Us girls stick together, don't we?" Rose said, eyeing Edward. He shook his head with amusement. Rose gave me a small hug and I gave her a pat on the shoulder. That was all I could bare before sinking in my growing teeth. I stepped back with a small, appologetic smile.

"Sorry, but I can't... I am _this _close to biting you, seriously." I bent my index finger and my thumb to make a gap that was practically non-existent. I watched her face fall. "I mean, I can't really hug you and all that, but we can _definately _be friends. Not like we are enemies, just predators and prey... Dosen't feel nice to be second, does it?" I smirked. Edward rolled his eyes, along with all the vampires.

Suddenly, Edward was bent over and shaking. But with laughter. He nodded at me and I smirked.  
"Come on in, Emmett." I called. Emmett slunk in through the front door, and I was sure his face would be bright red if he were human. On my right hand I let my nails grow into long, dagger claws, and raked them in the air in Emmett's direction. "Watch out." I winked at him when he gulped, then high-fived Alice and Rose. Emmett scowled playfully.

"Do you sleep?" He asked. Depends, actually. If we havent eaten in three days, we sleep to regain energy, but not much, just enough to get you through the day."

"Why?"

"Because, if you do, I am coming to get you." He growled. I just laughed, retracting my claws so they became some beautiful nails, looking freshly pedicured. Alice gawked at them and I fluttered them in her face. She batted them playfully.

"Hey, Em?" I called to Emmett, who was sulking the corner.

"What?" He grumbled. I skipped to his side, crouching down to look at him at eye level, since he was sitting on the floor.

"Just looking at you, I am guessing that you like to wrestle..?" Emmett's eyes light up. "What about a little wrestling match between us?"

Emmett bounced up in excitment. There were several growls of anger, mainly from my Clan, but I was their Alpha, and unless _they _wanted to fight _me_ to an Alpha duel, they had to do as I said. Emmett and I walked out to the front yard, where everything was grassy and there was plenty of room.

Emmett and I space ourselves at least a kilometre apart and I saw Shane watching me with worry. I gave him a loving smile, before slipping into a crouch. I saw Jasper watching with dark amusment and Edward shooting him a knowing glance. Bella had a look of recognition on her face. I turned back to Emmett when he charged. I just stayed there, watching him charge. I watched him run, felt him hit me. When he hit me, I got my hands around his neck and backflipped. Emmett flipped with me, and we slammed hard into the Earth, skidding and creating a trail, as if we were a comet from the sky. We kept going like that, me flipping and rolling out of the way as Emmett's huge hand made fast lunges.

A smirk crossed my face when Emmett and I stood there, my wristes incased in his hands. From the corner of my eye, I saw everyone but my Clan looking worried. This was going to be fun.

I yanked my wrists up, and Emmett's hold was so tight that he went flying up, his grip slipping so that he was flung hundreds of kilometres into the air. I watched for about half a minute as he rose, then watched his fast decent. When he was a metre away from the ground, I spun a roundhouse kick so that he went flying again, this time sideways. I raced with him as he flew, then pounced on his side, smashing him face down into the soil, holding his arms behind his back, foot over his face. I was panting hard, sweat dripping down my face, but my grip was firm, my smirk stuck in place. Emmett groaned in surrender and I did a graceful backflip off him, landing infront of the centre of the long line that was everyone else.

"And _that _is how you take down the vampire teddy." I bowed twice, smiling at the clapping. Emmett came over, a few healing cracks on his face from the impact and when I had kicked him in the neck, but other than that and the dirt on his face he was fine. We shook hands, and he looked like I had damaged his ego.

"Awww! Doesn't Emmy _like _being beaten by a girl?" I said, pouting my lips and using my baby voice. Emmett went to shove me, but I had already ducked. Everyone laughed.

Then, as we went to walk inside, Jasper took hold of my bicep to hold me there. I stared at him with a small smile as everyone else walked inside.

"Yes, Jasper?" I asked when everyone was inside, even though they could hear us.

"I just wanted to say... You are really good. Better than anyone I have ever seen."

"Thanks... Did you like The Pancake?"

"The Pancake?" He repeated, confused. I laughed.

"I mean when I flipped him with my wrists. I call it The Pancake, because I lift up my arms and _flip_!" I made the motion and Jasper laughed. "And _vwala_ zee paancaek is sweerved." I said in a fake French accent, making everyone laugh.

"Lunch!" Esme called. I whooped, throwing my hands in the air and running into the house with them still raised like a soccor player that had just scored a goal. I heard Jasper snicker as he followed in at a casual walk.

All the Quileutes and my Clan were already in the kitchen. I raced in, snatching a burger from Shane, who was about to put it in his mouth, and ripped a hunk off it while sitting in his lap.

"Hey, I was gonna eat that..." He purred. I laughed around my food, and swallowed.

"Yeah, well I am eating it now, so suck it up, Princess." All the Quileutes laughed. What was with all this laughing?

Shane sighed and picked up another burger.

"So, what are your names?" I asked the Quileutes. They each spoke in order as they went around the table.

"Sam."

"Jacob."

"Seth."

"Quil."

"Paul."

"Embry."

"Collin."

"Brady."

"Jared."

"Wasn't there a girl in your pack?" Ericka asked. All their eyes swiveled to her and she blushed, shrinking back.

"What my blurty little sister means, is we heard stories, whispers, gossips, and one of them involved a female shape shifter in your group. Is it true?" Bianca asked. Ericka sighed in relief, then picked up on something.

"Hey, I am five minutes younger! Gimme a break!" She cried. I laughed, almost bouncing on Shane's lap. This was going to be a _very _interesting day...

**AN Time! THIS IS VITAL INFORMATION ABOUT THIS STORY!**

**I know, you must be thinking "Aw, they all **_**imprinted**_** on eachother, how cute!" Well, Clans DON'T imptint! ok! They have mating pairs, which they stick with until one or the other dies, and then they go and find another mate. Also, Clans cannot mate with other clans. Well, they can, but they are sterile with eachother. Clans can have babies with humans, but no Clan on Clan action. But it **_**would **_**be cool if an eagle had a baby with a lion, and their kid would be a griffin! AWESOMEFUL!**

**Keep on writing, **

**Daisy**


	3. Distress Signal

Chapter Three

My clan and I were socializing with the vampires, and it was surprisingly fun. I was with Jasper, and he was teaching me chess **(the only things I know about chess is that there are pawns, knights, castles, a king and a queen, there is check and a checkmate and when you checkmate you win! hehe! Whenever I play, I just say checkmate after my first move... But everyone laughs, so it is all kool!) **but he still beat my ass at it. God, I sucked. Oh well. Eating vampires doesn't mean you have to know how to beat one in a game of chess. If it does, I am gonna go hungry.

"No fair!" I cried as Jasper beat me again with a smug smirk! I pointed an angry finger at his face. "Cheater!" I whined.

"I have beat you so many times I think it is getting less funny. Yet every victory feels better." Jasper smirked. I threw a few pawns at him, which he skillfully dodged.

"Meanie." I mumbled under my breath, making everyone laugh. "Can someone come and kick this meanies ass so I can laugh at him?"

Edward appeared at my shoulder.

"May I?"

"Oh, yes, definately!" I yelled clapping.

"Oh, no!" Jasper cried. I turned and pointed at Jasper, laughing.

"Suck it up and play, princess!" I yelled, leaping from my chair. Edward and Jasper sat and played. Jasper moved a pawn, then Edward made one move and declared;

"Check mate." Proudly, while Jasper was gaping at the chess pieces like Alice would at a half prices Gucci hand bag.

"WHAT?" He yelled, throwing his arms out. I was rolling on the floor laughing, holding my stomach.

"O-ow-own-o-owned, Jazzy!" I managed around my roaring and hysterical giggles. Soon Jasper was laughing with me, then the rest of the house. Tears streamed down my cheeks as I stopped laughing, gasping and holding my sore stomach. Edward helped me up and I slapped him a high-five.

My clan jumped down the stairs and high-fived me and Edward. Then I turned to him with a sad face.

"I think we should go... I mean, maybe we should talk to the pack and stuff, you know, about what we are, exchange eternal knowledge and all." I smirked.

"Sounds good." Sam grinned at me, walking down the stairs with his pack following closely behind. I kissed Edwards diamond cheek. He tasted like honey. I practically had to rip myself away from him to resist sinking my teeth into him. He gave me a look, thankfully of understanding and not discust or horror. I smirked at Jasper, then flowed out the back door, followed by the clan. As soon as I was outside I leapt into the air and phased, barrel rolling as I did so. I landed, then turned back to the house as more tigers exploded and the pack watched with an intersting eye. I gave a small snarl, telling them to hurry up. Edward laughed and translated for them and they ran out and into the trees to phase. As they did I shook myself out, then rubbed my cheek up and down Shane's neck in a show of affection. He purred and nudged my muzzle.

There was a sharp bark from the trees, then the wolves slipped out. Hehe, we are bigger than them. I waved my paw at them, telling them to show us the way. The big black one - Sam - nodded, turned and ran, the wolfs mimicing him seconds after, and we leaped forward, out huge feet pounding against the soft Earth.

I ran alongside a tan coloured wolf, who smiled at me and I smirked back, ramming him gently. My Clan mentally rolled their eyes. The wolf went to ram me back but I moved forward at the perfect time and he skidded into a chocolate wolf, who barked out a laugh, shoving back, and this continued as we ran.

The wolves started slowing until they were walking, then the moved behind the bushes and ferns to phase. They then walked forward and gestured for us to follow. A younger boy with a smirk on his face shoved my shoulder with both hands which barely budged me, but I flicked him with my nose into his shoulder. The trees opened up enough to show a path, a small front yard and a small house. Standing on the porch was Sam, holding a girl with scars running down her face, and her jaw dropped when she saw my Clan and I walk through the trees. I nodded at her, then phased with yet another elegant spin. Her eyes popped open when she saw me. I had to admit, I was really pretty. With my waist length curly and deep brown hair, tanned skin and hypnotising black eyes, I was what most dudes called, 'smoking' or something. I never really got the male species.

The rest of the Clan phased, the males wrapping an arm around their females. The boys all ran up the steps and into the house, whooping one word. Food. I gave the woman an amused smile and she smiled back. We walked up the steps and I decided to play nice.

"Hey, I am Sky, this is Peter, Ericka, Harry, Belinda and Peter. It is nice to meet you." I shook her hand gently with a kind smile. She smiled back. I have said it once and I will say it again. I am a charmer. What can I say, it is the beauty, but the eyes are my best asset.

"My name is Emily. I am Sam's fiancee."

"I figured you were together, what with the kisses and hugging and all."

"Dude, what happened to your face?" Peter blurted. Oh no he didn't. I knew this may sound wierd, but I hate it when men disrespect a lady. A snarl ripped through me and I punched Peter so hard in the nose that he went flying across the clearing and through a few trees. I turned towards Emily.

"I am _so _sorry! I don't tolerate men being rude in the slightest to a woman." I snarled the last few words, but the rest were kind. Emily nodded with a sad smile.

"I get it a lot." She murmured.

"You shouldn't. Especially about scars." I lifted up my shirt to my chest to show Emily the four long scratches that ran from under my right breast down to my belly button. "_Especially _from a male."

"What happened to you?" She whispered.

"I had to fight the Alpha for his place, as he wouldn't step down." I shrugged. "His claws nicked me. I think that explains why Peter will have a fractured nose for about five...four...three...two...one." As I said one, Peter's snarls of pain ended. I gave a courtsey, then smiled and flipped off Peter. He walked up, stood next to me, and dropped his head.  
"Say it." I snarled.

"Sorry, Emily." He sounded like a three year old. I punched him in the arm.

"_Why _are you sorry?" I snarled.

"I am sorry, Emily, for being rude about your scars." He recited, then glared at me. I shoved him lightly, then gently hugged Emily before walking inside. I laughed at the boys, who had mouthfulls of cupcakes and where playing Chubby Bunny. I leaned against the counter, watching them with amusment, shaking my head occasionally when they started chocking on their ammounts of muffin in their gobbs.

Then we all sat around, and we talked about what we were. Sam started and he told us all about the Quileute legends and how they all decended from Taha Aki or something. Then it was my turn.

"Well, I guess we started out at the very start of time, same as the vampire. Ever wonder why there aren't hundreds of them running around? Ta-da, here we are. There are more of us, Clans that is. But there is only one Tiger Clan."

"I don't understand." Embry said, confusion evident in his voice.

"Our cousin clans are the lion, the cheetah, the puma, the bob cat, the mountain lion, the leopard, the jaguar, all the cats. There is the Shark Clan, the Bear Clan, the Eagle, almost every predator is a Clan. I think the Snake and the Bat are extinct. Shame too, because they were huge! Imagine, a python times the size of a horse! Or a bat! Yeah, they were good. They actually killed eachother, I think."

"Whoa. Brutal..." Seth murmured. I sighed.

"We are in good with the African Clans. We visited there for a while, caught up with them and stuff. But my favourite Clan would have to be the Snow Leopard Clan. God, Sarah is a crack up in that group." I chuckled. Belinda laughed with me.

"Oh, remember when she made that huge ice bear out of snow that she rolled down the hill into the camp site... Oh man!" We gave a few giggles.

"We haven't seen them in about ten years, though... I wonder how Alicia's cubs are going..."

"They should be about matured by now." Harry nodded.

"I totally want to go meet them..." Ericka whispered.

I clapped my hands and my Clan looked up at me.

"Getting off track here, guys." I hinted. They nodded. I turned to the slightly amused look on Sam's face. "With Clan's, breeding is kind of strange. See, it is sort of like imprinting for you I guess. The male falls in love with the female based on looks, strength and fertility - don't look at us like that! The female doesn't always accept the male, and if she already has a male then the two males will fight over her. Yes, I know. Bad. We can only breed with our own Clan or a human, but it would be best not to kiss them, you know, because of the killing posion in our saliva... Either way, if a Clan member female gets pregnant, she will shift into her form and stay that way so she can protect herself and her offspring, even though most of the time the male is there to protect her, and of course a male will never have feelings for another female, even after she dies or is killed or something." I waved a hand in the air.

"These things are strange, which is why we have sure a hard time explaining them to you." Belinda added.

"Do you guys sleep?" Peter blurted. I slapped my temple into my palm.

"Peter, _shut up_!" I snarled. A few chuckles from the pack.

"No, Sky, it is alright." Sam laughed lightly. "Yes, we do sleep. Why do you ask?"

"Because we don't unless we haven't eaten in a while, to regain enough energy for the coming day, and to be able to catch a vampire to regain our strength and such." Peter explained.

"I seriously want to kick your ass right now Peter." I teased. He winked at me.

I screamed in pain and covered my ears when a high pitched squealing sound ran into my ears. I fell off the chair and onto the floor, writhing a screaming with my hands over my ears. I could hear other screams and I knew my Clan was experiencing this too.

When it stopped I fell slack against the ground, panting. Ugh, my ears hurt like hell.

"What the hell? Sky? Peter? Ericka? What happened? Are you alright?" Sam was asking frantically. I slowly opened my eyes to see the pack crowded around each of us, Sam, Jacob and Seth crouching around me.

"Didn't you hear it?" I croacked. They all shook their heads. "We should go look. I think it came from-"

I stopped that though cold. I knew exactly where that had come from. It was a signal, and not just any signal. It was a distress signal. I leapt up and out, jumping off the porch and landing as my tiger self in the centre of the front yard. I tipped my head back and let out a tremedous roar, then took off as fast as I could go, towards the Cullen coven's house, where they were in need of help.

**Did you like it? Is it bad? Good? R&R so you can tell me! Please!**


	4. Polar Bears

**SHOUT OUTS! HOORAY!**

**A heap of hugs and kisses to UntilDawn, for my first review of this story! and then the other two... :S hehe!**

**A kiss on the cheek for my Jasper playa, TheReakCarlisleCullen, who I am on an RP with, along with UntilDawn! Hooray for the RP!**

***giggle* on with the story!**

* * *

Chapter Four

The ground flew under me as I zapped through the trees. I couldn't believe how fast I was going. The trees were burring together, but I still skillfully dodged them. I skidded to a halt in the front yard of the Cullen's, sending dirt and grass flying everywhere. I roared again, right at the house, and I think some of the shingles became a little looser.

The Cullen's ran up to meet me while I phased. I stood infront of them and I rubbed my ears.

"So, what was so urgent that you had to kill my ears?" I raised an eyebrow, but there was no humor in any of their eyes. Renesmee and Bella were crying. Well, Renesmee was, Bella was dry sobbing. "Guys... What happened?" I asked slowly and carefully. Alice stepped forward.

"I have a power to see the future. The Volturi are coming, to take Renesmee and I." Alice whispered. I stood there for a second, before a huge sense of protectiveness exploded in me and I was snarling viciously, shaking with anger and my lips curled.

"The _Volturi_?" I snarled. "Why?"

I had heard of the Volturi. Vampires who saw themselves above all others, making sure no body exposed the vampire secret and killing all those who tried to break it. They also tried to preserve special gifts that they could use, say like seeing the future.

"A few years ago, the Volturi came here to kill us. Are you familiar with the Immortal Children?" Carlisle asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Carlisle, I think _everyone _has heard of the immortal children."

"Yes, well a Denali vampire thought that Renesmee was one, and because the Immortal Children had caused the death of her mother, she immediately went to the Volturi. They came here, and they decided there was no threat. I think they are here now for revenge, not just for Alice and Renesmee's power. I think the only reason they don't care much about Edward is because Aro already mainly has that gift." Carlisle concluded.

"So, what can my Clan and I do? I personally want to rip Caius' head off." I snarled. "He killed my baby sister."

"I am sorry." Edward murmured. "Is there any more Tiger Clans?" He asked.

"No. But there are other types of animal clans. Almost every predator is a clan. Like eagles, lions, cheetahs, leopards, polar bears, grizzlies, all of that."

"Well, I think we need to get them for this battle. Because this time, there _will _be a fight." Edward said.

"I am sure all your vampire friends will be coming too?" I asked. Esme nodded. "Are they blood drinkers?"

Esme nodded. Well that sucked - pardon the pun. I knew all to well that human blood in a vampire made them smell hundreds of times better.

"That makes things a little harder... But I know a few Clans that will happily make the trip over... But we will need to go an meet them, seeing as they don't carry phones."

"Where do they live?"

"Well, everywhere. But the hot spot is Africa. I think that maybe Edward and I should go to the mountains in Asia, because I am white we wil blend in more, and then the rest of you can go to Africa, then fan out to see other parts."

The family nodded, agreeing.

"Also, Edward, we should go to Arctica and see if the Polar Bears are in." I smirked. "They are awesome fighters."

"I like it." He smirked.

We went inside to busy ourselves with plans.

* * *

The Clan and the wolves had come, and now we were planning what was happening. The wolves had to stay here, of course, and the vampires who were looking for Clan's of course had to be accompanied by one of us.

Edward and I were taking Artica and the Asian mountains. Rose, Emmett and Shane were going to go for the lions. Ericka, Alice and Jasper were looking for the cheetahs. Esme and Carlisle were looking for the jaguars. Bella and Renesmee were going out to find the other vampires, while Peter and Belinda stayed and kept the wolves posted on what was happening.

Edward and I were running, fast up the mountain. My huge body wieght would have been a downside, if not for the vampire I had just gobbled up. Edward hadn't really enjoyed watching that.

When we finally reached the top, I phased.

"You might want to cover your ears, or prepare for an avalanche or something." I warned him. He nodded and covered his ears. I turned my head up, closed my eyes, and let a loud roaring sound fill the ear. It rang, clear and happy across the range. It took about ten seconds for a roar to come back. I phased and quickly slid down the snow on all fours, while Edward slid down on his butt. When I slid off the bottom I phased and crashed straight into a horse sized snow leopard. It snarled loudly, but when it saw my face, the leopard phased to reveal...

"Sarah!" I screamed, tackling her in a hug. She pulled me back so she could see me.

"Sky... Is it really you?" She gasped. I was crying, I was so happy. Sarah was like a sister to me. I sobbed once and Sarah pulled me close. I felt her warm tears falling onto my shoulder. "Oh my Lord, I missed you." She whispered. Then she started snarling, preparing to phase, and I had no choice but to push her away. I crouched protectivly infront of Edward.

"Sarah, old friend, this is Edward Cullen, a friend of mine. Edward, this is Sarah Snow."

"Pleasure." I could hear the smile on his face.

Sarah was watching me protect Edward with shock.

"Friend? Sky, we _eat _vampires! Or doesn't he know that?"

"Of course he knows that. Believe me! But, his family is in grave danger, which presents us with an awesome oppertunity."

"I am liking where this is going." Sarah crossed her arms across her chest.

"You know the Volturi?" I asked. Sarah snarled, which I took as a yes. "Well, they are coming to fight the Cullens, which are Edward's family, and he has asked for my Clan's help. I was wondering if you would join?"

"If it means I can fight those Italian bastards, then bring it on!" Sarah grinned. Then it dropped. "But what about the others. I mean, I _am _Alpha, but you know I hate forcing people-" She rambled.

"Sarah," I interupted. "Shh! Of course they are going to want to get the Volturi. Don't worry about it!"

"OMG I almost forgot!" Sarah gasped. "Come meet my kids!"

I squealed and ran to her and we walked, Edward following directly behind me.

"Wait here, while I warn them about _him_." She hissed the word, then stalked off. I shot Edward an appologetic smile and he just shrugged.

"I am used to it." He smiled crookedly.

"Alright, guys, come on!" Sarah poked her head around a fern, layered in white snow. I gave Edward an encouraging smile, then turned and followed Sarah. When I turned around the fern, I froze in shock.

There was Tom, Sarah's mate, Sarah's sister Emma, and then there was about five fifteen year olds standing there. It was amazing how fast they grow. And amazing how she had five.

"Whoa..." I whispered. Tom smirked, flowing forward to hug me tight.

"We missed you so much, Creamy."

"Missed you too, Spotty."

_Don't ask_, I sent to Edward. I clapped my hands when he released me.

"Show me my neices and nefews." I demanded. Tom smirked again, then walked to stand behind his children.

"Kayla, Mia, Jackson, Collin and Stefan." He poked each child on their head as he said their name. "Kids, this is your mother, aunt's and I's bestest friend in the whole world, Sky."

"Hey," I grinned at them. "Your family are my bestest friends too, I hope we can be too."

"Can you phase?" Jackson blurted out. Ha, just like Peter!

"Yes, I can. I am a Tiger."

"Show! Show! Show!" They chanted. I sighed, then jumped into the air and landed as a creamy tiger. They all looked in awe and amazed. I quickly phased back with a smirk. I gave a low bow, then walked over to Emma.

"Hey, Ems!" I grinned, squeezing her tight.

"You haven't changed at all." She teased.

"Love you too." I smirked, giving her a small shove. "Neither have you, geinous."

"We are immortal, Einstein."

"Guys." Sarah warned.

"She started it." I mumbled pointing at Emma. Edward laughed under his breath, which reminded me. "Well, anyways, what do you say to kickin' some serious Volturi ass?"

"Booyeah!" They all boomed.

"Hell yes!" I cried, high fiving each of them. I then pointed to Edward. "Guys, this is Edward Cullen. No nasty thoughts, because he can read your mind, and if he tells me you thought something mean about him, you will have a serious bruise later." I warned them. Everyone but Edward gulped, and he just snickered. I threw a rock at him, which he quickly dodged with a laugh.

"Well come on, I guess we should get going." Edward said, all serious about his daughter.

"Where to next, O awesome vampire?" I raised an eyebrow.

"I was under the impression we were going to see some bears-"

"ROAD TRIP, ROAD TRIP, ROAD TRIP, ROAD TRIP!" The kids chanted. Sarah shot me a look.

"This is what has been going on since they were born." She grumbled. I giggled, trying to muffle it with my mouth but it didn't work.

"They are so much like Peter, aren't they?" I giggled to Tom. Humor flashed across his face and he gave a booming laugh.

"For ten years I was trying to think of who they were reminding me of, but I just couldn't remember! Thanks!" He guffawed. I bowed.

"I am at your service." I winked. "Now come on, Anarctica, here we come!"

* * *

I officially hate the ocean. Really really hate- Uh oh.

I turned and threw up over the side of the boat. Ugh.

"Whose brilliant idea was this again?" I growled.

"Yours!" Edward called for the steering wheel of this stupid motor boat.

"I have just added me to the _I hate..._ list. Ugh! How could I have been so stupid to have not figured out I get sea sick?"

Sarah walked up and hugged me around the waist, resting her head on my shoulder.

"Don't get pregnant." She groaned.

"Why?" I croaked.

"Imagine this every day for four months. Morning sickness. Ugh. You are making me remember."

"Ew!" Edward called from the wheel. I have a breathless laugh.

"Hey Edward, just take Rihanna's advice and: _'Shut Up & Drive'_" I advised him, making him sigh.

"That is one of Nessie's favourite songs..." He was so deep in though I picked a piece of ice up from the ocean and lobbed it at him. It shattered at his temple. "OW!" He yelled. I giggled, my hand against my mouth, again failing to stiffle the sound. Edward just shook his head in amusement and a little anger, revving the boat faster.

"Eddie, any faster and you are going to go forward in time twenty years." Tom warned from below deck. All his kids laughed loudly.

I was very pleased to note that Edward and the others had warmed up to eachother. We were all good friends and not seeming to move from that spot.

I suddenly saw something that I loved.

"LAND!" I screamed, jumping up and down hysterically.

"I think thats, snow honey, but nice try anyway." Sarah grinned. I slapped her arm, hard, then resumed jumping. It took all of five minutes to reach land, then I leapt off the boat in tiger form and rolled around in the snow, then just laid there in the snow, content.

Edward chuckled.

"Come on, we need to find these friends of yours."

_Who said they were friends? I said I knew them, doesn't meen we are buddies, like with Sarah and all that, _I thought to him, but got up anyway. I shook the snow from my fur, then started walking. When I looked over my shoulder, I saw a slightly scared Edward, surrounded by eight horse sized snow leopards. I knew he wasn't afraid of them, but of the biggest hunters in the world that weren't very happy about trespassers.

_You guys stay at this speed, I am gonna run ahead and find the bears. Just follow my tracks, _I thought. Edward translated, then I pounded forward, running as fast as I could through the thick snow.

I stopped in the middle of whiteness and scanned around. I saw something that seemed a little off in colour, and when I saw it get bigger I realized that it was a polar bear.

In full attack mode.

I didn't have enough time to show I meant no harm before the bear hit me. His jaws came around my neck, then tossed me harshly a few kilometres, tearing the flesh of my neck. I phased into my human self, looking up at the bear as it charged.

"Please... I don't want to fight..." The bear stopped, looking down at me. I place a hand to my throat and felt the thick, warm blood pulsing from it. "Find the...vampire with... the leopards... the vampire is good... he can read minds... dont... kill..."

That was all I could muster before I passed out in the snow.

* * *

Edward POV

I heard a thud. What was that. Where had I heard that sort of sound before? Then I realized.

It sounded exactly like when Emmett had hit Sky full force.

I bolted forward and all the others ran with me. We ran fast, and found a huge polar bear looking with a confused expression at Sky, who was lying on the ground in the snow. Only one problem.

The snow around her neck was blood red, and her neck was slashed open.

With a loud roar, Sarah pounced on the polar bear. The bear was so surprised that, even though it had a few kilos on Sarah, it fell under her. When it looked up and saw me and the leopards, it bore its eyes into mine.

_Can you really read my mind? _It sent to me. I nodded. _Well, I thought the girl was attacking, so I got her neck in my jaws and stuff... She told me to find the vampire with the leopards... Guess that is you?_

I ran to Sky, examining her neck. The slices were healing, quickly, so she wouldn't die. But she would have some nasty scars. I stood and turned to the bear, who was still being pinned by Sarah.

"Sarah, off. Can you phase, please." Sarah jumped off, forcing the bear further into the snow, and the bear phased into a beautiful woman. She had white blond - almost silver - hair to her knees, plaited. Her eyes were the same colour.

"My name is Naomi. I am the Alpha of my Clan."

"Hi, I am Edward. Anyway, we need some help. Do you know the Volturi?"

Naomi snarled, baring her teeth which were lengthening into daggers.

"Of course." She growled. "Why?"

"They are coming, as they seek to destroy my family. I was just wondering if you wanted the chance to fight them?"

"Of course we would. Where do we meet you?"

I gave them my adress, where they should go and how to get there and asked them to pass on the message to any other Clan they met on the way.


	5. Discovered

**SHOUT OUT! yay!**

**UntilDusk: Thank you for the review(s) hehe! Sorry about spelling your name wrong! tehe!**

**On with the story!**

Chapter Five

SPOV

My neck was all nice and healed when I woke up, long white scars blemishing my tanned skin. Oh well, they actually looked kinda cool. Of course, Shane was going to flip and be out for blood, but I knew how to calm him down.

As soon as we were in Olympia I pulled the car over and ran into the trees, phasing. I shook out my body, stretching my unused muscles. Man, that felt good. Running would feel better. The rest of the guys were phasing too as Edward took the drivers seat. He gave me a wave, then drove off. I nodded to the leopards, then shot forward. It was amazing how my body felt as I ran, the feeling of all the tension being released as I stretched my legs forward, propelling myself faster.

It seemed to fast before we reached the Cullen house. Of course, Edward had beaten us. He was standing on the porch, watching a playful animal brawl with amusement. A grizzly bear and a polar bear had decided to play a fight of strength and cunning, and the polar bear seemed to be winning. When Edward 'heard' me, he yelled for the fight to stop, but they seemed to ignore him.

_Allow me, _I suggested with an eye roll. I opened my mouth wide and let out an almighty roar, one that made all movement stop instantly. When they looked at me, I waved my paw to Edward, which made them turn to look at them.

"Yes, well, it seems everyone is here, and we have food, so-" As soon as Edward said _food_, everyone phased and ran inside. All except the leopards and I. Edward smirked at me.

I phased, then turned to the others. Sarah walked over to me, nuzzling my cheek with her nose before bounding over to Edward. She stood up on her hind legs infront of the steps and made her paws into fists, pretending to punch him. I burst out laughing as they all phased, laughing too. Sarah kissed Edward's cheek, then walked inside. Her family just ran straight inside. I rolled my eyes and followed, touching Edwards shoulder breifly as I passed.

Inside there was about twenty different kinds of foods and two buffet size plates per Clan member, yet when I got there, there was barely enough for me. I laughed, rolling my eyes, and picked up the entire bowl of fruit. Hey, it was the only thing left.

I threw an entire apple into my mouth and chewed, watching the amused look on Edward's face as he watched this.

_It is good for two reasons to have a big mouth, _I sent him. He doubled over laughing.

After we finished our food we went outside to see how the actual bear fight would go. Little did we know, we were being watched. Not by vampires, but by humans.

* * *

CPOV (Charlie Swan)

We got calls from a few people, complaining about animal roaring and such coming from the forest. So, we headed out to see what was going on. As soon as we were over the bridge, we could hear the sounds of bears roaring. Bears? In Forks? No. Mount Rainier, yeah, but not down here in Forks! Well, we will have to go look then.

So we followed the loud bellowing up a drive way and up to the cullen house. And what do we find?

We find a grizzly and a polar bear fighting. What?

When the car pulled up, the bears jumped away, revealing more animals. There were snow leopards, tigers, more bears, lions, cheetahs, pumas, mountain lions, foxes and all sorts of other predators, and not only that, but they were all about three times the size they should be.

I quickly sped back and out of hearing range. I picked up my walkie talkie.

"Hello? Yes, I need Animal Control. There are leopards and tigers and bears and pumas and lions and foxes... It is nuts! They are all three times their normal size and they are all around the Cullen house."

* * *

SPOV

Oh crap! Charlie Swan, Bella's dad, just caught us. I looked to Edward and he told me he needed to find his family, speeding off into the trees. For a few minutes we stayed there, unmoving and unsure what to do, when we were suddenly surrounded by humans. Before, this would have made me laugh, but I think that this was a bit more serious.

Darts shot from the guns, piercing our skin. One hit me in the chest, another hit me in the shoulder and one hit me in the cheek. I staggered, blinking rapidly, but stayed upright. Through my slightly blurred vision I could see some of the smaller Clans falling, but the Bears and my Clan stayed strong. The bears stood on their hind legs, doubling their huge size, and roared at the humans. It was forbidden to harm a human purposefully, I mean to whole reason we existed was to make sure they weren't harmed. I roared ferociously, but I was hit with more darts. Five, hitting me in the flanks. It was too much and I fell onto my left flank, limp and staring vaguely at the men that were falling in.

* * *

**I hope you like it, total cliff hanger here :) hehe, I feel evil! mwahahaha! sorry... Something is severely wrong with me upstairs ;) at least, that is what my friends say... hehe... R&R!**

**Keep on writing, **

**Daisy**


	6. Trust

Chapter Six

When I woke, I immediately knew something was wrong here. Why? Because I was in an enclosure. I do _not _do enclosed spaces.

Flinging myself to my feet I gave an almighty roar, ignoring the fact that my legs were like jelly. I looked around the fake environment. There was long grass, trees, a huge metal type dome, a water feature which looked sort of like a river, and then a heap of orange and black fur. My Clan!

I ran to them, a little shakily, and nudged them. They didn't respond. I could tell they were alive, anyone would be able to hear their breathing, and my enhanced ears let me hear their heartbeats. I looked around again. There was even a huge cave thing against a wall for us. This was beyond wierd.

Wait! HOLD IT! WHERE IS EVERYONE ELSE?

I roared again, running to the wall and raking my claws on it, trying to get out. Men with neck clampers and tranquilizers came in, aiming their weapons at me. I crouched, flicking my tail, curling my lip and letting out a low rumbling growl.

Two people walked in, wearing labcoats and holding clip boards. A male and a female. The female looked me over, then placed a hand on the male's shoulder.

"Mark, she feels threatened. If they do that, she will attack." How in the hell did she know that? Just to prove my point I glared harder, my growl turning into a bloodthirsty snarl. The men, who were wearing sun glasses and camouflage clothers. They looked so wierd.

The men lowered the colars and guns in an attempt to look less threatening. It only helped slightly. I huffed at them, then turned around and started nudging my clan again, trying to wake them. That was when I noticed there was only four of them there. I whipped my head around and let out a roar of anger. Where was Shane?

"She must have noticed." Muttered Mark. YOU _THINK_? "Jess, go get the tiger."

Jess nodded and hurried out to the door. I roared in anger. Where did they have him? What where they doing to him?

Jess came in, followed my about fifteen people carrying Shane. He was deeply asleep when the dumped him roughly on the ground. I leapt forward, standing over him, snarling right in the face of a human. I curled my lip up revealing all of my teeth and a snarl erupting from me.

They backed up, then I stepped off Shane, leaning down and nudging his cheek with my nose. When he didn't respond I made a whining sound and leaned forward, my temple leaning against his cheek. I laid down, my head still in the same spot. I willed with all my heart that he would wake up. I made a long purring sound, just enjoying having him with me, concious or not. I heard everyone leave, yet I heard one human breathing. Curious, I looked up to see Jess. She locked eyes with me and I sniffed the air. I only smelled a hint of fear as she took a few steps forward. I didn't move, just watching her. She took more steps until she was standing next to Shane, across from me. I looked at her, our eyes on the same level when I was laying down. I turned my head to the side in curiosity. Was she trying to bond us ot something?

She reached forward tentively, slowly, and I could tell she was frightened she might never get this hand back, but I was never allowed to hurt a human. _Never_. Her hand brushed my cheek and a small smile pulled up on her lips when she felt my silky fur on her fingers. She rythmically rubbed her fingers on my cheek and I emitted a long purr. It felt nice.

I locked up when I felt Shane's thoughts start up. I quickly stood and Jess staggered back. I nudged her chest with my nose, moving her back. When she was about a metre away I turned and stood infront of Shane, licking his face as his eyes slowly opened. He looked up at me and I rubbed my cheek on his. God, if _anything _happened to him... I don't know what I'd do.

Jess seemed to get the message and hurried from the room. When the door closed Shane pounced playfully on me, pinning me under him. He started madly licking my face as I made snarling sounds which was laughter, flailing my paws in an attempt to get him off.

_Sh-Shane! _Even in my mind I was giggling. _Sto-stop! _

_Never! _He growled playfully, licking my nose.

_Wha? _Peter though, lifting his head and his hazy eyes looking around. Shane hopped off me and I stood too, still a little shaky and over to him. I purred, nudging his cheek with my nose.

_You still with us, Pete? _Shane asked, batting the top of his head with his massive paw. Peter flinched, glaring up at Steve.

_If you weren't a rank higher than me I would totally bite that paw off right now, _he snarled. I batted both of them with my paw.

_Shut UP! _I growled. Then I turned and started pacing. _How are we going to get out? What about the Cullens, Renesmee... They need us, and we are trapped like animals.._

_That is because we are, baby, _Shane walked over, licking my nose. I flopped down onto the grassy ground and groaned.

We were stuck.

* * *

Sarah POV

When I woke up, all I saw was white. Was I dead? Then I blinked and realized that this wasn't heaven, it was a fake environment. I lifted my head, squinting my eyes and looking around. There was a huge mountain, snow everywhere with a huge machine constantly pumping more to make it look like it was snowing. The dome around me was a strange metal substance, and I was ontop of a huge pile of breathing fur. My Clan.

I slid off them into the fake snow, which was rather thick, and started sniffing them. They were alive, but all unconcious. I remembered the field, all the noise, the men, the animals falling. Anguish filled my head. I stood on my hind legs and let out a tremendous roar that seemed to rattle the enclosure. I dropped to the ground when men in camoflauge clothes and sun glasses, holding neck clamps and dart guns. I crouched so my stomach was touching the ground and snarled, pulling up my lips so I was baring my teeth, my tail swishing and pushing the fake snow. Of course, I couldn't hurt them but I could sure as hell scare them so they wouldn't hurt _me_.

A young woman walked forward fearlessly and rubbed a hand down my cheek. I stopped snarling, my lips falling over my teeth in surprise. I stood up so I was towering over her, yet she smiled kindly at me. When I bent my head down, she scratched behind my ears. I closed me eyes, leaning into her hand.

"They are the same." She whispered. My eyes opened and I stepped back. What did she mean? Who else had she taken. I whined in confusion. "That tiger, she liked being pat too."

Tiger? Which one? I pawed at the snow, showing her I wanted more.

"The white one." She whispered. Sky. I smiled, not showing my teeth and gave a small nod. She gasped quietly, placing a hand over her mouth. I looked over her head at the men and gave a small snarl, as they were all pointed at me. The woman turned her head to look at what I was growling at, then shooed the men towards the door.

"Out!" She ordered. The men nodded and walked out. I turned and walked into the small cave at the base of the mountain then stood on my back feet and batted the camera, smashing it to pieces. I dropped to my feet just as the woman walked in. She stood at the mouth of the cave and I backed up until I was at the back of the cave. Then I shut my eyes, took a deep breath, and phased. I was on my knees, palms on the ground, head down, my white blonde hair falling down to the floor.

I heard the woman gasp, then feet running forward. Hands touched my shoulders and lifted me up into a kneeling position. I gave her a weak smile. I was so hungry, I hadn't had vampire in almost a week now, plus however many days I had been asleep.

"Who are you?" The woman whispered.

"Sarah Stone. You?" I croaked, looking into her green eyes.

"Jessica Harolds. But you can call me Jess." I nodded, then reached forward and flaced my hands on her shoulder."

"Jess, we need to get out. All of the animals you caputered are _not _your normal zoo animals. I can't explain what we are, but you can never feed us what we need. If you don't in a month, we are dead, and I know that the other leopards and I haven't eaten what we need in a week already. Look how weak I am. I can barely sit up."

"What do you need?" She whispered. I gave another weak smile and shook my head.

"I can't say. If I do, I will be hunted down and killed. What I need, is to get _out_, along with the other animals. We are all like this, stuck in a horrible state where we can change between human and animal. I probably shouldn't have said that. You have to promise you won't say any of this."

"I promise." She whispered, nodding, no lie in her voice or face. I nodded, then stood shakily. "You know what they would do if they found out about this." I whispered, placing a hand over my forhead. She nodded, standing. I put my hands on her shoulders again. "Jess, I am trusting you with a secret that has been kept since the beggining of time. Can I trust you?"

Jess' eyes widened slightly, but she nodded. I kissed her cheek, then shooed her.

"You might want to move, unless you want a huge leopard sitting on you." I warned, raising an eyebrow. She nodded, then moved to the mouth of the cave again. I gave her a small smile and an even smaller wave, then phased.

I stretched my body, feeling some of my bones click. I walked up to Jess, twitched my lips up slightly, then walked around her over to my Clan and curled up beside the huge heap, falling asleep as Jessica gave my cheek one final stroke before walking out.

* * *

**Ok, so, what did you think? Was Sarah right to trust Jess with the billion year old secret? Hmm... idk! R&R, people! Remember, more reviews, faster updates!**

**Keep on writing,**

**Daisy**


End file.
